crs_recordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wheels Keep Turning
Wheels Keep Turning is a Tom MacDonald song. It appears on Fix It. Lyrics And I don't even know no more Rolling down the strip in my two-door Chevrolet And the wheels keep turning And I don't even know no more Rolling up the block in my two-tone black and grey (yeah) And the wheels keep turning I don't even know no more, I swear I don't miss home no more I swear next time I leave I'll stay away til y'all don't phone no more I'll close up all the open doors and mend all of my broken bones I'll sew up all the open sores and throw away the gold I own Tommy was a rapper and his momma taught him better Than to have the time of his life on a night he won't remember But I threw caution to the wind and went to Europe once again And never put the whiskey down because I wished it wouldn't end And now the shit that I should treasure is the shit that I forget And the shit that I remember is the shit that I regret I just want to leave and where I go, I do not know for sure I look into the mirror and I swear that I don't know no more And I don't even know no more Rolling down the strip in my two-door Chevrolet And the wheels keep turning And I don't even know no more Rolling up the block in my two-tone black and grey (yeah) And the wheels keep turning And I don't want to take no pills, or wear these fucking golden grillz I swear I just want children and to build a home in rolling hills Pay all of my hydro bills, spend all my time rhyming still With nobody to pressure me about radio or signing deals Tommy was a rapper and his momma taught him better Than to spend all of his time on a girl if they not together But it went in one ear and out the other, back with the same bitch again Fighters, buddies, haters, lovers, enemies and best of friends I swear to God I'm leaving y'all, keeping it a hundred with you Broken hearts and broken bottles, broke up with a hundred bitches Broken noses, bloody knuckles buddy I ain't fucking with you Back and forth before but now I'm bouncing to get back to business And I don't even know no more Riding around the city with a blunt in my ashtray And the weed keeps burning And I don't even know no more Rolling down the strip in my two-door Chevrolet And the wheels keep turning And I don't even know no more Rolling up the block in my two-tone black and grey (yeah) And the wheels keep turning And I don't even know no more (And I don't even know no more) And the wheels keep turning And I don't even know no more (And I don't even know no more) And the wheels keep turning Trivia * The song's actual name is called "Wheels Keep Turning". Category:Songs